This invention relates to a miniature receiving set, more specifically to a receiving set with an antenna case for containing a telescopic rod antenna.
Since a miniature receiving set, such as portable radio, is usually so constructed that the sounds from its built-in speaker may be emitted through both front and back faces thereof, it should, in use, preferably be held in hand or put on a table with the side face downward so as not to obstruct the sounding portions in the front and back faces. In general, however, this type of receiving set is thin and has various adjusting dials or knobs arranged on its side face, so that it is difficult to put it on a table in such a manner as described above. Therefore, it has conventionally been held in hand in use.